The Blade of Brittania
by TreyFaulkner
Summary: Trey Faulkner, an orphan Brittanian and member of the Black Knights after the death of Lelouch, is given second chance to help people. As the peace of this new world is threatened, can Trey Faulkner, along with a Geass, and C.C. save the world and protect Lelouch's legacy? (BTW, some of our favourite characters might come back from the dead, let me know if you want that :)
1. The Warrior and His Loss

It is approximately 2 years after the Zero Requiem. It would seem that the world is finally at peace. All of the hatred in the world was thrust upon Lelouche, the 99th emperor of Britannia and leader of the United Federation of nations, and so when Suzaku Kururugi, disguised as Zero, assassinated him, it seemed that the world would finally find peace.

All of the old heroes we know and love had parted ways. Jeremiah Gottwald and Anya Alstreim, two of the greatest Knightmare pilots in the world, are now working on the most successful orange farm in Japan. Ougi and Viletta Nu got married, and now Ougi is the government representative for Japan. Tamaki is now a bartender and the Damocles is now destroyed. It does seem like everything is at peace, but then, not everything is as it seems…

Across the landscape of what used to be the Tokyo Settlement, a lone girl runs for her life. Behind her, in chase is a knightmare frame. As she runs, the knightmare, an old fashioned Sutherland, opens fire. Multiple shots pierce her back, and yet she doesn't die. Her hat falls off, revealing long, green hair. She turns back as the pilot comes out of his frame. "You can't run anymore, C.C."  
Her body failing her, she falls to the ground and loses consciousness.

She wakes up in an old room, which feels strangely familiar. The air was cold and musty, the ground and areas surrounding covered in moss. However, it had a familiar feel to it. C. C. could remember the hours she was forced to spend here, the pain, the torment, the experimentation. As the truth dawned on her, this sudden realisation made her gasp with dread.

"This is the room, the room where they experimented on me. The old headquarters of the Geass Order!"

"That is correct, C.C." A voice calls out as she turns to face the man speaking. Though most of his face was shrouded with a hood, C.C. already knows who it is…

"No, it's you! I thought you were dead!"

"Not quite" The man says, as Charles zi Britannia lowered his hood, and started to smile…

Trey's POV

12 months earlier:

My name is Trey Faulkner. For all of the life I've ever known, I have desired power, the power to help people. My family dropped me off at an orphanage when I was a mere baby, and have never contacted me since. The owner of the orphanage was an ex Britannian baron named Troy Cinkerman. Because many of the other children were elevens at the time, and I have Britannian lineage, he always took a particular liking to me. He allocated me a room in the basement, full of exercise equipment, textbooks and other equipment. He wanted me to train because "I have a purpose" to. So I studied. I learned about knightmare frames, and their mechanics. I learned about advanced science and mathematics, 4 years ahead of my actual age. I learned about strategy games, and how to be a leader. And above all, I learned how to fight.

Every day I would train, running, climbing, and jumping. At the beginning of my training, I looked at a range of different weapons, and was asked which I would prefer. I held a knife, and knew that a blade was what I needed. Now I have an assortment of blades in my collection. I have trained to use swords, knives and a variety of other weapons. Now I am a very practical fighter. And yet I have never once lost that desire, that desire to change the world, into a place where everyone could just get along.

This desire drew me towards the Black Knights, the rebel movement created by the masked man named Zero, to create equality and fairness between the Britannians and the Elevens. Though I was hesitant to rebel against my mother country, I still stood for what they believed in, and so, from the shadows, I began to follow them. Though I was unable to actually join them, I heard all about them, and throughout my teenage years I followed their stories.

That's when the biggest surprise hit me. During my senior years when I was turning 17, I learned that Zero was killed, and that the former Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, had risen up against the former emperor, Charles, and assumed the position as the new emperor. From there he began to abolish aristocracy, and strip the power from all nobility. From there, things turned sour in my life. With the power stripped from the nobility, my guardian Troy Cinkerman abandoned the orphanage, and fled. With that, I felt truly alone.

I sat down in the basement, waiting. That night when he left, when the Empire of Britannia truly rose up, and the only parental figure I had ever known left, I simply sat. I felt so alone, my heart felt heavy with sheer dread. Cinkerman was the only father figure I'd ever known, and now he was gone. That's when something caught my eye. I turned, and from the corner of my eye, I saw a small piece of paper tucked between the cracks in the wall. I rose from my seat, and pulled it out. It was a note from Cinkerman, I'd recognise the font anywhere. On the sheet, it said merely 4 words, grouped together "Your training is complete"

I stared, shocked at these words. Accompanying the note, there was a small disk. I took the disc into his study, where his DVD player was kept. I inserted the disk and turned it on, seeing Cinkerman's face. "Trey, I left for a reason. I know that my power is gone, so I fled. It was then that I learned the truth. I overheard some of Schneizel's plans, and I heard that they plan to bomb the capital of the homeland, Pendragon. Right now, you're in the blast radius, so you need to escape! I've left some money and a passport in a safety deposit box in the city. Make your way there, and once you have, find the Black Knights. With all of your training, you should be able to join them, and quickly rise up through their ranks. That is the only place you'll be safe…" The video cut off from there.

I stood, shocked. Why would Schneizel, the 2nd Prince of the Holy Brittanian Empire, bomb his capital? Either way, I trusted Cinkerman's words, so I took the trip to the bank, where I found his deposit box. I headed back to the orphanage. It was then that I heard the screaming. "FLEIJA, incoming!" One of the soldiers yelled as we saw a large figure rise into the sky. It looked like a giant aerial fortress, and a capital all in itself. I recognised it in the files I studied from Cinkerman. It was the Damocles, the dreaded, impenetrable sword of the empire.

Quick as a flash, I rushed back to the orphanage. My powerful legs pulling me forward, I dashed back as fast as I could. I finally got there. I reached back to the door and pulled it open. "Kids! We have to go! Hurry up, get in the car!"

Slowly but surely, a small group of young Elevens came down the stairs. "What, why?" One of the smaller kids asked.

"No time to explain, just get in!"

As I drove, I couldn't help but wonder. What was happening? Was Schneizel fighting for his claim to the throne? Suddenly, from behind me, I heard a large sound…

BOOM!

A large crashed exploded outwards, its sound ripping through the city of Pendragon. Trey at once halted the car, peering fearfully out to the centre of the city. All at once, a giant wave of purple light rippled out wards, expanding into a giant sphere of destructive power. All instincts taking over, Trey floored it on the car, racing as fast as he could away. He could hear the destructive power, the screams of people, the crushing of metal, and the sound of death. The light was gaining too fast. Trey could even feel the heat on the back of his neck, as the light got closer and closer.

"Aaah, Trey!"

Trey turned back to see that the light was coming in way too fast, and was starting to disintegrate the back of the car.

"No! Hold on a bit longer!" Trey yelled, as the very ground beneath him cracked and started breaking. All at once, the sheer force of the light proved to be too strong, as the car snapped in two.

Time seemed to slow down, as Trey and the kids flew through the air. He saw an outstretched hand, and reached towards it, only to fly too far away, missing the clutch. All at once, Trey landed hard on the ground, smashing down into a barren area of wasteland. At once, the light dissipated, reaching its target area limit.

Trey peered around him, stunned. He was outside the city limits, in the desert surrounding it. With a heavy head and a broken heart, Trey could only stare as his vision blurred, and he saw only dark. The last thing he saw was a giant hole, ripped perfectly into a semi sphere into the ground, where the light destroyed everything he knew. Trey Faulkner collapsed to the ground, and fainted.

He was still unconscious when a group of people wearing black clothes found him there.

"Whoa! What happened here?" One said, dumbfounded.

"Call it in to Diethard, Sugiyama." One man instructed as he peered over at the hole in the ground. "Is this the power of FLEIJA?"


	2. Requiem for A Dream

Chapter 2- Requiem for a Dream

Vision slowly returned to Trey's eyes, as his eyes slowly flickered open. All around him, he saw white walls, heard a variety of beeping sounds, and felt warmth. He rose up, finding himself lying on a white hospital bed. Trey grunted as he rose into a sitting position, moaning as his entire midsection radiated with pain.

"You'll want to stay lying down." A doctor said, bringing over some medication.

"Where am I anyway?" Trey asked lying down.

"You're in the Ikaruga, sir. We found you alone, and severely hurt and dehydrated."

"ugh, what happened anyway?"

"Our intelligence told us that a FLEIJA was launched, they completely destroyed Pendragon."

"What! But then that means," Trey paused for a second to compose himself "Did you see any kids around? I was travelling with some orphans…"

"I'm sorry, Mr Faulkner, there was no one there."

Trey's heart seemed to stop. Everything he'd ever known, from Cinkerman, to his home, to the only thing he had that could be considered a family, was gone. It was all taken away from him by the Britannians, and the emperor, Lelouch.

"Well, what do I do now?" Trey asked.

"You might want to go to the Bridge, there are a few people who would like to see you."

After Trey spent a few more minutes recovering and getting ready, he made his way to the Bridge. Upon arriving, he saw a variety of soldiers, leaders, and important looking people.

"Aahh, Trey Faulkner! We've been expecting you." A man said directing him to the main area of the bridge. "I'm Kaname Ohgi, and I'd like to welcome you to the flagship of the Black Knights."

"Thanks" Trey said, shaking his hand. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting this kind of reception."

"Well, you are the only survivor of this disaster, so we figured you'd be able to tell us everything you know about it."

Trey was taken to a briefing room, where he recounted his story. He told them about the light, the death, and of course, all that he had lost. After he had poured his heart out to them, Trey sat back, and let his mind wander. Why did Schneizel bomb his own capital? Why would he consciously slaughter all of those people? Either way, Trey had a reason to live now. Before, his life was so hollow. His desire to help people seemed so faint, so inexistent. But now, seeing his own people slaughtered, seeing his loved ones die, Trey was adamant that he would not let anyone else feel the pain that he did.

Meanwhile, Ohgi, listening to the interview, let out a grimace as another man took his place beside him. In all of the time that he had known him, Ohgi was still taken by his appearance. His hair was quite long, reaching down to the middle portion of his back, tied in a traditional way expected of the Chinese Federation. He wore dark blue and purple clothes, fitted to represent a battle suit. Xing Ke took his place beside Ohgi to hear the account of Trey's Events.  
"So, it seems like Schneizel is rising up against Lelouche, huh?" Xing Ke remarked, looking in on the briefing room.

"Yeah, it seems that way. What should we do?"

"Most likely Schneizel will call on us to help him with the assault. Either way, I think it's in our best interest to join up with him. That way we can call on their forces, as well as our own."

"Sounds good I guess. I can get the troops ready to move in a few hours."

"You do that. In the mean time we need to decide on what to do with Mr Faulkner here."

Inside Trey' mind, a war was going on. Countless questions were flying through his mind. He had no clue what he should do, to leave and find his own fate, or ally himself with terrorists.

"it's you, I found you. I…"

Trey looked around in confusion. A girl's voice just resonated around his mind, filling his very consciousness. Her voice sounded scared, and alone.

"What's the matter?" his interviewer asked.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Trey knew it was pointless. A voice like that, most likely he'd find it soon.

"Look, I've told you everything you need to know, unless you have any other questions?"

"No, it's fine. We don't need to know anything else." As the interviewer left, Trey was still thinking. If the voice he heard was real, then that means that someone needs him. Trey knew what he needed to do.

"I'd like to join the Black Knights!" Trey announced to Ohgi and Xing Ke.

"Wait, what?" of course they were both quite stunned.

"I have skills to offer. I'm a talented strategist, I can pilot a knightmare with some proficiency, and I'm a talented engineer. You could use me!"

Xing Ke thought for a second. If this was true, then the black knights could use him against Lelouch, at least in the Engineering Corps. "Fine, I'll give you your chance. Meet up with Rakshata in the Engineering Corps, it's on the lower levels."

"Thanks sir, I won't let you down!" Trey said, heading off to the Engineering Corps.

"Xing ke, what was that?"

"I can see something in him. He's a warrior."

"How can you tell?"

Xing Ke looked back, and smiled. "Because he's like me."

Trey entered the Engineering Corps, and was greeted by the sound of screwdrivers, buzzsaws, and many other tools. The Black Knights sure had a good selection of tools. He could see the best brands, and high quality performance tools, and decided that he'd have fun here. "So, you're the new recruit, right?" a voice inquired from behind him. A startled Trey spun around only to see a young, Indian lady, dressed in a whiter labcoat, over a red blouse and ordinary jeans. "I'm Rakshata Chawla, and I'm hoping that you'll be able to keep up." At that, Rakshata led him over to the Guren Eight Elements and gestured to it.

"Ok, newbie, answer a question for me then. The Guren is processing a Class D resonation failure. The Sakuradite spread through the limbs is reacting to the Gefjon Net seated in the Guren's left gauntlet. How do we reverse the polarity of the discharging Gefjon particles and therefore stabilise the system's energy output?"

"Jeez, start off with an easy question, huh?" Trey paused just that amount of time needed to see Rakshata raise a quizzical eyebrow. Then he continued. "Look, all you need to do is set the Gefjon control field's output settings to 3.675 % output, then increase the Sakuradite flow through the right gauntlet. The flow will start a chain reaction, producing Sakuradite-Oxide, which should provide an opposite reaction to the Guren's left gauntlet, re-establishing the balance.

"Wow, impressive. It seems like you may have a future here in Research and Development. The knightmares you'll find in the top wing, any tools you require can be found in the chest over there, and in case you need any help, please ask me, or anyone in my team.

Three hours later, Rakshata returned to the workshop, only to find something quite unexpected. She looked into the workshop to see a custom Burei, one of the older generation versions, with many parts of its internal structure pulled out and on the ground beside it. She looked over to see Trey ripping it part and taking various parts of it to the workbench, where he was working. Trey peered over from where he was working and saw her.  
"oh, hey Rakshata! Just working on a little project. I figured out a new algorithm for the Radiant wave system, as well as a new way to distribute Sakuradite through the frame. I'm using to make a new Knightmare out of scrap."

"Hmm, interesting. How have you figured out the Resonance problems?"

The interview continued for quite some time. Slowly, Rakshata was seeing Trey's brilliance. The new knightmare he created broke all of the limitations of previous generations, and could only be described as incredible.

"The best part is, this is only a quick prototype. I implemented some new technology onto an old Burei, but if I get some more time, I'll be able to make an all new Knightmare, which I will implement all of this new technology on."

"Well, I must say I'm impressed. Where did you find these parts?"

"I asked around for stuff people weren't using. Some of them I made myself. I'm gonna finish up building, then ask Xing Ke if I can join the fighting."

"Wait, you're going to fight in this thing?"

"Yep, she looks ready to go."

Rakshata smiled. His energy, his love for research and science, it reminded her so much of her education days. She gave him a smile. Good luck then, Trey. I hope you don't die, we have lots of work to do if this design's going to work."

A few hours later, the Black Knights started to move towards Mount Fuji, to begin their assault against Lelouch. Xing Ke was overlooking the movement when…

"Hey, General Xing Ke!" Trey shouted, running up to him.

"Hey, Mr Faulkner, what do you need?"

Trey led him to the engineering Corps, where he showed him the new Knightmare. "Master Xing Ke, I'd like permission to fight using this Knightmare, which I have called "Laminas", the Blade of Britannia."

Xing Ke considered, then he spoke "Trey, I like you, I really do. In you, I see that you have a desire to help people, and your soul is strong. Therefore, I'll support you fighting for us. Just promise that you'll stay loyal, and I'll back you."

"Thank you sir!" Trey said excitedly, packing up his stuff and following the convoy.

The next day, everyone was in position, as the battle was about to begin. As they reached Mount Fuji, that's when they saw it. A great battle was raging between Schneizel and Lelouch.

"Let's back him up, Black Knights!" Xing Ke shouted, beginning the battle. From the south face of Mount Fuji, the Black Knights began their charge. They ran in as a supreme force crushing the resistance of Lelouch's soldiers. At the spearhead of the attack stood Kyoshiro Toudou and Li Xingke. As Trey prepared his Knightmare for flight, he heard the sound of war, the crushing sounds of death. He knew that now more than ever, he needed this Knightmare to perform perfectly.

"Energy Output?" Rakshata checked, using the control station.

"Check."

"Alternative VARIS rifles?"

"Armed and Ready"

"Ok, everything seems right. Prepare the float system."

The knightmare hummed as its energy began to flow through its frame.

"Knightmare frame: Laminas… now launch!"

At that, Trey inserted the key, and he was off. The immense energy from the Hybrid Sakuradite core surged through, giving an energy output more powerful than any Burei. The float system started up, ad he launched from the pad at such a speed. In a flash he was out into battle, and he was taking every opportunity he got.

C.C.'s POV

As I launched out in my Lancelot Frontier, I began to fight against Schneizel's forces. His infantry were no match for our troop's undying loyalty, and slowly, we pushed to tide of the battle back. My knightmare hummed with power as I ripped through the infantry. Then, the black Knights appeared. I could see Xing Ke's Shen Hu, and decided it would be for the best to avoid that Knightmare. Then, I saw it. A knightmare unlike anything I'd ever seen.

It had the frame of a Burei, but it was altered to such an extent, it didn't even show. It had no float system, but rather a set of grooves running down the knightmare's body, and from that, energy poured out, keeping it afloat. Replacing the float system's pack on its back were two automated VARIS rifles. It had 10 slash harkens, rather than the usual two, 4 around the chest area, 4 evenly spaced around the back, and 1 on each wrist. It also seemed they all had Harken Boosters, allowing for extra control over the harkens. In its hand, it held two energy swords, glowing a dark red colour. The Knightmare was painted black and red, and seemed dangerous.

In a flash, the knightmare dashed forward, the VARIS rifles firing at enemy knightmares, lightning fast. At the same time, the pilot was controlling the harkens to a great effect, spinning them in a circular motion all around him, giving him much more space and crushing any knightmare within a 10 metre radius of it.

Who was that pilot? How could he be able to control that many functions at once, and at the speed he was going? The only pilot I'd seen with that kind of hand eye coordination was Lelouche, when he was using the absolute defense system on the Shinkiro.

Either way, my Knightmare is much stronger, I have to destroy that threat.

Trey's POV

"Sorry I'm late everyone. The Laminas is here!"

At once, I launched forward, spinning in a manner I gained from the Four Holy Swords, and made my Slash Harkens assume the spinning Life or Death formation. At the same time, my comrades were under attack, so I used my other hand to control the VARIS's shots. To be honest, I have my eye on that Pink Lancelot frontier frame.

At once I retract my Harkens and spin, aiming a kick at the Frontier's face, only to be dodged.  
"Perfect" I say, as I launch the 4 chest harkens to wrap around the frontier.

Neutral POV

C.C. grunted as the Harkens struck the frontier. Trey brought it in, and started to crush it. That was when the Frontier spun, breaking out of the Harken's grip.

"You're strong, I'll give you that! However, you won't hold me here. I've come to save my friends."

"No! I won't let you break through! I can't let you kill Lelouch!"

Trey was shocked, that was her first thought? He admired her, very much. Unfortunately, She stood in his way, so whether he likes it or not, he has to break through.

"Well then, let's see who's stronger!" Trey says, joining his two swords together to form a Dual edged Sabre, which he poised straight at the Frontier. At once he lunged in, Blades swinging, sparks flying the two did battle.

C.C put up a good fight, but Trey was always just that little bit better. Slowly, he pushed her back. Then, something unexpected happened. As the two knightmares made contact one last time, C.C.'s powers involuntarily activated.  
"w, What? What's happening?" she asked, scared for the first time in a while.

The strange part was, Trey could hear what she thought as well. "w, What's happening?" Trey heard, in a voice that was strangely familiar. It's the same voice he heard in the interrogation room, the voice in his head.

C.C. paused in wonder. This man, this man is the next…

At once The Lancelot Albion came straight back around, and charged at the Laminas.

"No, not now!" Trey said, breaking out of his trance. However, it was already too late, as the sheer power of the Albion knocked the Laminas with an amazing amount of force, smashing it off course.

"Suzaku's knightmare is truly something." Trey revelled to himself, regaining control. "If I'm going to beat it, I need to really focus!"

The Laminas lunged forward, Harkens swinging, blades ready to do some serious damage. He lunged into battle, swinging his blades at the Albion, only to have it zoom backwards at an incredible pace, then fire energy bolts from its energy wings.

Trey cursed as he was forced to dodge the devastating attack. As fast as could even be thought of as possible, the two flashed past each other, attacking and fighting. Indeed, they could be seen as equal. However, Suzaku had the clear advantage, as Trey's custom Burei slowly began to fall apart.

"Damn it, the frame isn't suited to this kind of aerial warfare!" He cursed, as Suzaku's blade struck the burei at that last critical point, forcing him to fall out of the sky. He could feel the air rush past the holes in the Laminas, the incredibly damaged knightmare all but destroyed.

"Damn it, I lost…" Trey said regrettably, pulling the ejection switch. As he hit the ground with a heavy thud, he closed his eyes, and surrendered his consciousness.

While he was unconscious, he could feel his mind being touched again, by the same girl from before. He was connected to her, and her to him. That's when he found it. He scrolled through her mind, and found the idea behind what Lelouch was trying to accomplish. He knew that if if he acted this way, betraying the whole world, he could focus the hatred of the whole world on him, and then he could make Zero a hero to the world, by having "Zero" assassinate him. THAT was the Zero Requiem. The plan Lelouch had to finally usher in an era of peace.

Trey awoke to the sound of a familiar explosion. He saw a massive ray of purple light, as well as the explosions and destruction of knightmares.

"That's not possible!" Xing Ke exclaimed "If Lelouch used a FLEIJA, then that means…"

"Attention entire world! I am Lelouch vi Brittania, emperor of the Holy Brittanian Empire and your ONLY ruler. Schneizel had surrendered to me. This means that I have the control of both the Damocles and the FLEIJA weapons. Should anyone try to resist my supreme authority, they shall know the devastating power of the FLEIJAs. Those who could prevent my military rule have been destroyed, and even the Black Knights no longer possess the strength to oppose me now. Yes, from this day, from this moment on, the world belongs to me. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, obey me, subjects! Obey me, world!

Trey could see everyone raising up to celebrate the victory, so the damaged and afraid pilot could only escape out of sight, knowing he could only run, hearing the sounds of the roaring Brittanian army : "All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!"

3 months later

It was that day. The day when Emperor Lelouch was scheduled to execute the prisoners of war. This was also the day when the Zero Requiem would occur, according to C.C.'s memories. All he could do was sit and watch. He was pretty bashed up after that crash, so he'd been recovering for the first month. Ever since then, he'd been on the run, avoiding the Brittanians, waiting until today.

It was that day. He watched the whole thing. He saw the prisoners being walked towards the execution grounds. He saw Zero appear. And he saw him kill Lelouch with his blade. The people rose up as Viceroy Nunnally held her dying brother in her arms, and cried in all her sorrow. Trey ran down to help free the prisoners. As he ran, he stopped in front of Nunnally. Her heart was broken he could tell, and yet there was something else. She knew what he had done, Trey was sure. He gave her a smile from behind her back. "Your brother was a great man, Nunnally. Never forget that."

Nunnally turned to see who had spoken. But there was nobody there.


	3. The Power of the King

**Ok guys, I'm sorry for being gone for so long, but I finally got back to it and finished chapter 3! In this chapter stuff happens that I feel needed to happen for this type of story. Things are happening similarly, because I wanted to make a completely Geass based story, so I used the same chapters from my crossover with Rosario Vampire. The phantom guy flying was meant to be Kuyou, but in this thing I have to come up with something. Maybe subjects from Code R? Meh, I dunno. Please review and let me know what you'd like, K?**

**Also, Trey finally gets a Geass! I have a few ideas about what the power will be, but I'm still unsure. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me, and of course, I'm always hoping for feedback, and reviews, so hit that review and remember to follow and favourite!**

**Trey Faulkner is out, PEACE! **

**3 months later**

Trey stood on a knightmare's shoulders, in the engineering room in the Ikaruga, changing parts and in general making the knightmare function better.

"How did you go with the new designs?" Rakshata asked from the ground.

"Brilliant, I've already started a mark-up blueprint for it, and I'll start production for a prototype when those new parts get here. "

"Hmm, yes…" Rakshata said slowly.

"Are you ok? You've been a little weird lately, and for you to be weird is saying something."

"No I'm fine, it's just that…" She paused for a second, and then spoke. "The Black Knights are all but finished. We're just a small militia force now, serving the now united world. I don't know, sometimes it just feels so hollow. At least we were freed from the Demon Emperor."

"Hey, maybe he was a good guy, he just acted evil."

"Yes, of course. That makes SOOOO much sense." Rakshata said sarcastically.

"Whatever, you don't have to start a battle of words. We wouldn't want another bloodbath, would we?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. So how's your life doing?"

Trey ripped out the factsphere from the Vincent's shoulder, inspected it quickly, and then dropped it onto a pile of trash that was quickly growing on the ground. "Good I guess. I'm thinking about enrolling in school, actually."

"Really, why's that?"

"Well, I get a lot of downtime around here, I might as well meet people around my age, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Their conversation got interrupted suddenly by a voice, running through the Engineering room; "Hang on, coming through, whoa, watch it!" Trey looked over to see a familiar face running towards him.

"Hey, Trey, what's going on?"

"Hey Tamaki, nice to see you!" Tamaki smiled, and then tossed up a file.  
"The Blade Squad is being mobilised. As the leader of the squad I thought you'd like to see the mission."

The Blade Squad was a special, wildcard squad within the Black Knights. Trey could remember the day that he was pitched the idea:

"_Come in Trey, sit down." Xing Ke said, gesturing to an empty seat._

"_Thanks sir, what is it that you need?"_

"_I'm going to be very blunt with you. You have a great deal of charisma among the men, your skills as pilot is exemplary, and you have the potential to be a great commander. Therefore I'm assigning you to a new squad, a squad you will lead. In this squad you can pick anyone class B or below, and your squad will specialise as its own unit. You will be used as wildcards during a battle, as well as Black Ops missions and other similar missions." _

"_Wow. I must say sir, I'm very thankful for this opportunity. I hope I don't disappoint you."_

"_Good man, now all you need to do is pick your team. Take a look at these files, and pick about 8 to ten people, ok?"_

"_Yeah sure, sir." Trey was shocked. It seemed like this was coming out of nowhere, first he's an officer, now he gets command of an entire squad? _

_He could remember taking the files home, and when he saw his friend Tamaki he just knew that crazy man would have to be in the squad. The rest he hand-picked, from people who have been in the Black Knights since the beginning, to some brand new recruits. And before he knew it, the Blade Squad had been created._

"Ah, yes. Just thinking about some memories…" Trey said, opening the file.

"So yeah, that mission's looking pretty serious." Tamaki commented. "Do you think it's important?"

"I don't think so." Trey replied "Just another smash and grab mission."

"Fair enough. Shall I get the team ready?"

"Yeah, do that."

As Tamaki left, Trey once again looked at the file, with a grimace.

"What's wrong? Is the mission hard?" Rakshata asked.

"No, it's just that… well; the mission has us headed back to Area 11. More specifically, in the mines under Mount Fuji. Or at least, what's left of them after the Great War."

"Ok, ok. I understand, that's where you heard those voices. However, I'm confident that nothing will happen ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Do you want to finish up the designs for the new Laminas frame for your mission?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

A few hours of working and thinking later, the new frame was finished.

"That older Burei was a decent prototype, but hopefully this one will hold together better, huh?" Trey commented staring at the almost completed Knightmare.

"Almost, it just needs a core. Do you think that the new core will work?" Rakshata asked.

"Hopefully, I mean all of the tests have worked out, I only hope the reaction works fine."

"Well, all of the work here is done. Now all that's needed is to put your new core design in."

In his hand Trey held the latest advancement in Knightmare technology, an alternative to Sakuradite. Of course, the Sakuradite would still be spread throughout the system, but Trey figured that if he could find a substance that could react to the Sakuradite, it could produce far more energy than ever before.

Trey slowly moved up to the centre of the frame's chest, and slowly put the new core into the Advanced Yggdrasil drive. The Knightmare was complete. Trey closed up the chest, and climbed into the cockpit.

"Members of The Blade Squad, listen here!"

One by one, the members of the Blade Squad came in from the other room.

"My friends, we've fought through many battles, and fought side by side. I only figured that you should be the first to see this. Behold Laminas Mark 2, the first 10th generation Knightmare Frame!"

With that Trey inserted the key, and slowly heard the power come on. As Rakshata performed the checklist, Trey closed the cockpit hatch.

"Climb into your Knightmares. We're about to launch!" Trey exclaimed, ready for launching himself.

As his team prepared to launch, Trey looked to Rakshata, and nodded, Trey prepared himself.

"Laminas Mark 2, launching!" Trey declared, hearing the Knightmare roar to life.

Rakshata checked her metres.  
"So, So much power!" She said, stunned. The energy amounts were nearly twice as powerful as the Shen Hu, and 4 times more powerful than the Shinkiro."

Trey pushed the Knightmare forward, launching into the air with incredible speed, he burst through the hanger of the Ikaruga and out into the sky. He stopped to draw his two blades, and assume a pose with it. This was without a doubt the most powerful Drive a Knightmare had ever used.

As his teammates came out of the Hanger, Trey looked down at them. They were ready.

"Onward, to Japan!" Trey declared, shooting forwards.

"Yes sir!" His troops responded, shooting off after him.

C.C sat in her miserable cell, and not for the first time, thought about Lelouch. Indeed, he had died in order to make the Zero Requiem possible. And yet, she felt something else. That guy she fought in the skies, when she was attacking the Damocles, she could communicate with him. It means that he is the one. She knew that she'd have to talk to him, face to face.

Yet still, how was the Emperor alive? The World of C absorbed him along with Marianne, and she was sure that he was finally dead.

Her thoughts however, were interrupted by the cell door opening suddenly.

A man poked his head in. He was wearing clothing expected of the Royal Guard, slightly altered with different colours and style.

"I've been ordered to take you to the lab."

"More experimenting, huh?"

The man nodded, and then shackled her arms. When she got there, she looked once again into Charles zi Britannia's eyes. For the past 2 weeks that she's been here, ever since she was caught at the Tokyo Settlement, she had been experimented on, put through incredible pain, yet it seemed like there was no hope that it would end.

"So, C.C., it's nice to see you again." Charles said in a booming voice. "I've brought you here to conduct a few tests…"

However, his words were interrupted by a loud beeping on the surveillance camera screen.

"What?" he asked, turning towards it. What he saw was the first worrying thing he'd seen for a while. He saw a squadron of Knightmares approaching quickly, flying the flag of the Black Knights.

"Deploy the Guard! Keep him busy while we escape!"

"Yes, My LORD!" They answered in perfect unison.

"And bring the ACE weapons out, to make absolutely sure we can escape."

"Yes sir."

As Charles turned to leave, he saw behind him a large figure. "We can only hope that you can succeed in your directive. Keep them away from us as we make our escape and you can call yourself Britannians."

From the outside, Trey could see smoke rising from the earth, in the area that they were designated to. This was the place. There were supposed to be rebels against peace living here, terrorists who were experimenting with strange powers, attempting to make immortal soldiers. Their mission was to stop their plans and destroy the base and everyone in it.

"It's weird, huh, how we got this information?" Trey asked over the radio.

"Yep, intelligence sent it over to us. We should be expecting company any minute now…"

At that, a group of security Knightmares came up from the ground, ready to attack their invaders.

"Here they are, coming around." Trey reported.

"Ok team, here is how we'll do it. Tamaki, you take point down in the bottom corner. Drew, take that secondary force to your side of the right, and get them caught in a pincer move headed towards this spot. The rest of you, follow me down below."

As his people moved into their appropriate positions, Trey watched from below. As predicted, his opponent's forces split off, trying to intercept the multiple enemies.

"Now!" Trey commanded, splitting off from his forces and blocking off the top, leaving them nowhere to go. At the same time, his troops swooped in, blades swinging, catching the enemies in their weakest points.

"Ha-ha! Rock and Roll!" Tamaki shouted, swooping in like a madman and dispatching a group of the hostiles at once.

"Good shot! Ok guys, let's regroup."

As the troops got back together, they peered down to see the enemies preparing for a counterattack.

"Hmm, that's problematic. Ok, how about you guys go down and intercept the soldiers inside, ok? I'll hold off the interceptors here."

"Yes sir!" The Blade Squad replied, splitting off from Trey.

"Ok Laminas, this'll be fun." Trey remarked, looking down at the marshalling forces.

The last time C.C. had been in this position, she had been escaping from the Britannians the day she met Lelouch. It only seems fitting that today be the day she escaped. In the midst of all the confusion, she broke away from the guard, and made her way to the surface. As she crawled out, a hand gripped her leg. She spun back, to see a guard's hand grasped around her ankle. She shrieked, kicking him back down the hole in the ground. She peered up to see a completely different Knightmare, flying the colours of the Black Knights. She waved it, and used her Telepathy to contact the pilot. After all, she knew who it was.

Trey's POV

Trey was just in the middle of fighting a Flight Enabled Sutherland when he heard the voice again.

"Help me, down here!"

Trey glanced down and saw a girl. She wore a white restraining outfit, customary of Britannian prisoners. Her hair was long and coloured green. At once, Trey swooped down, landing on the ground. He opened the cockpit and signalled to her.

"Quickly, get in!" he shouted, helping her into the cockpit. He stared at her. One detail he hadn't noticed about her was the mark on her forehead. It assumed into a pattern that seemed, strangely familiar.

"Look out!" the girl shrieked, pointing above as a Knightmare lunged. Impossibly fast, Trey swung the Knightmare around, smiting the machine with his blade.

"Hang on, things are about to get rough!"

Trey pulled a switch on his knightmare, and at once began to spin. C.C. watched his hands, and they were moving so fast they looked like simply a blur. The alternating VARIS rifles shot several times, alternating on their axis and moving so fast C.C. was sure that they could fly off at any second. The surrounding Knightmares were burnt to a crisp.

"Ok, I think it's time I get some answers!" Trey exclaimed, whilst beheading a knightmare and moving on "Your voice was in my head in the Tokyo Settlement, when we were fighting here a few months ago, then again in the Interrogation room in the Ikaruga. Why? And how?"

C.C. took a deep breath, and then talked. She told the story we all know, about Geass, and her Immortal Code, and about everything that had happened. Then, she explained what had happened. How she saw Trey and just, reacted with him.

"I think that in the existence of everyone with a Code, they find one soul who will bond perfectly with the Geass, and therefore with the Contractor. Most Geass is imperfect, with people often losing control of their power. You however, seem to have a reason to live, and you have the potential to join with your power. Will you accept my gift of power, in exchange for the fulfilment of one wish of mine?"

Trey thought for a moment, then replied "Look, I don't know very much about all of this, but if what you say is true, I could definitely help you. Very well, I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

A blinding flash of red light illuminated the cockpit, as the Contract was entered.

When Trey recovered, he looked about, and regained his bearings. The other Knightmares had obviously retreated to defend from the Blade Squad, so Trey landed the Laminas, turned back to C.C., and spoke. "I figure we should formally introduce ourselves. After all, we'll be together for a while; we might as well become friends! My name's Trey Faulkner."

C.C. smiled and shook his hand.

"Trey, the enemies are pushing back!" Drew said, over the intercom. "The fire, it's just too… AARGH!"

The communication cut off.

"I guess testing the Geass will have to wait, something's happening.

"Trey, you should run. The man who is doing this, is not human! You have to run!"

"No, I will not abandon my comrades! I'll stand and fight!"

However, that statement was short-lived as he saw his comrades speeding towards him, and a strange man flying towards them, no Knightmare, just soaring through the air.

"What in the…" Trey started, then saw him shoot a fireball clean out of his fist.

"… Time to go!" Trey exclaimed, shooting towards the man.

The battle lasted several hours, and it was becoming more and more clear that this man wasn't human. He obviously could fly, and control fire, he had superhuman strength, and the defence of a large rock. Eventually, the Knightmares were running out of energy.


End file.
